


Al cuidado de Deckard

by lady_chibineko



Series: Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [2]
Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Just a flu, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26260426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Sam está enferma con fiebre en cama, y Luke tiene que salir a una misión. Deckard se queda a cargo de la situación. Continuación de "El novio de papá".
Relationships: Deckard Shaw & Samantha Hobbs, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Series: Momentos Hobbs/Shaw - por Sam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893742
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Al cuidado de Deckard

**Título: Al cuidado de Deckard**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

 **Disclaimer:** La franquicia de Fast & Furious es propiedad intelectual de Gary Scott Thompson, Universal Pictures y los respectivos productores de cada película. Esta historia entra después de la película Fast & Furious 8 (The Fate of the Furious) y el spin-off Hobbs & Shaw.

 **Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

~.~.~.~.~.~

\- 38.4°C- anunció papá con voz preocupada tras leer el termómetro que acababa de retirar de la axila de Sam.

Y la miró completamente preocupado.

Sam por su parte solo se hundió un poco más dentro del cobertor, buscando un calor que no parecía llegar a ella.

Un escalofrío la recorrió.

\- ¿Tienes frío, nena? ¿Quieres otra manta?

Sam miró a su papá y asintió con lentitud. Se sentía embotada, somnolienta y fastidiada; y por sobre todas las cosas quería dejar de sentirse tan mal.

El día anterior había llegado del colegio sintiéndose un poco decaída. Para la noche volaba en fiebre, y papá la arropó en su cobertor, la alzó en brazos y la llevó a emergencias en la camioneta, donde frenético había exigido que un doctor la revisase.

Ahora, una inyección y varias horas después, estaba de nuevo en casa bajo el atento cuidado de papá, quien tenía el 100% de su atención y cuidados en ella, mientras esperaba que la fiebre comenzase a bajar.

Pero aún nada.

Durante las siguientes dos horas Sam rechazó comer o tomar algo que fuese más allá de líquidos calientes, y se dedicó a estar entre dormida y casi despierta.

\- Lo siento.- murmuró más de una vez, a lo que papá la veía con una sonrisa triste y con el corazón obviamente en la mano.

\- No tienes nada de que disculparte, cariño. Ya te he repetido muchas veces que enfermarse no es algo de lo que puedas culparte. Vamos a concentrarnos mejor en que te recuperes ¿Está bien? Ahora bebe esto.

Y el ciclo volvía a repetirse. Ella tomaba líquidos calientes, se negaba a comer, dormitaba inquieta con olas de calor y frio golpeándola, y volvía a despertar.

Era desesperante.

~.~.~.~.~.~

No estaba segura del todo, pero Sam creyó oír el timbre de la casa sonar.

\- ¿Quién será?- escuchó murmurar a papá, confirmando aquello.

Lo vio levantarse e ir a contestar la puerta. Y al instante supo quién era.

\- ¡Deck!- escuchó la voz de papá decir con una alegría que no se había encontrado presente desde que Sam presentase los primeros síntomas el día anterior ¿O fue el día antes de ayer?

\- ¿Y esa cara? Te ves como si alguien hubiese pateado a tu perro ¿Alguien lo hizo? Le daré una paliza.

Un pequeño silencio se dio ante la declaración, antes de que papá contestara.

\- Es Sam. Está enferma en cama.

Eso fue suficiente para que de pronto 2 pares de pisadas se dirigiesen con rapidez en dirección a ella, y pronto el rostro del británico apareciese en el marco de la puerta.

\- Hola, muñeca ¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó el hombre con suavidad antes de entrar a la habitación, previa mirada a papá como pidiendo permiso (y fue justo lo que Deckard hizo) y se sentase al borde de la cama, al lado de la niña.

Sam suspiró, apesadumbrada.

\- No tan bien.- dijo con la garganta seca y algo de molestia.

El hombre frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿La vio un doctor? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó el británico esta vez al otro adulto en la habitación.

Luke se sentó pesadamente en la silla dispuesta al lado de la cama.

\- La llevé a emergencias ayer. Le pusieron una ampolla, pero no hay mucho más que hacer. Al parecer hay un virus rondando los colegios y los niños son más susceptibles que los adultos, Sam no es el único caso. Tres a cuatro días de fiebres fuertes, y otros pocos más en cama luego de eso.- respondió el hombre con tono frustrado, luego frunció el entrecejo- Tal vez no deberías de estar tan cerca, te puedes enfermar también. 

Deckard gruñó.

\- Tengo vacunas para todo lo importante al día, campanita ¡Y no me digas que debo o no hacer!- replicó el hombre con molestia, antes de extender la palma sobre una de las mejillas de la niña.

Sam suspiró contenta ante aquél toque, y es que a diferencia de papá, quien parecía un calefactor andante; la piel de Deckard estaba fresca y fría, y justo en aquel momento la niña sentía su rostro arder.

\- ¿Ha comido algo?- escuchó Sam que preguntaba Deckard.

Y la obvia respuesta fue.

\- Apenas me acepta té con miel y limón. Pero tengo una botella de suero por si acaso. Sé cómo cuidar de mi hija aunque lo dudes, princesa.

Deckard gruñó.

\- No lo dudo, es solo que...- Deckard se acercó más a Sam- ¿Quieres que te prepare algo, muñeca? ¿Una sopa de verduras tal vez?

Y he allí una oferta que Sam quería aceptar, aunque la verdad no tuviese ganas de comer.

¿Por qué?

Porque en los 8 meses que papá y Deckard llevaban de novios, uno de los beneficios más grandes había sido la mejora en las comidas que se preparaban en la casa de los Hobbs, por lo menos cuando Deckard estaba allí ¡Y que mejoras!

Todo comenzó días después de aquella primera vez que Deckard se había quedado a dormir en casa y había hecho el desayuno.

¡Había sido delicioso! Y el británico se había convertido, por defecto, en el encargado de los desayunos los días que se quedaba con la pequeña familia de dos.

Eso, por lo menos hasta que Sam, unos días después, había preguntado si podían ir por más de esos eclairs que Deckard había llevado para el postre en aquella tercera cita incluyendo a Sam, a lo que la respuesta había sido.

\- ¿Te gustaron? Con gusto te hago más cuando tú quieras. Solo dime cuando.

Y ante aquello, tanto la cabeza del padre como la de la hija habían volteado de manera dramática hacia donde se encontraba Deckard comiendo palitos de zanahoria mientras leía algo en su tablet, sentado tranquilamente en el sofá.

Sam escuchó a papá aclararse la garganta y preguntar casi con la misma reverencia que ella de pronto sentía.

\- ¿Tú hiciste esos eclairs? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Deckard había alzado la mirada de su tablet con aire extrañado y dijo.

\- En el departamento que alquilo aquí en Los Ángeles. Viene equipado con cocina completa.- como si eso respondiese todo.

La boca de papá se abrió con sorpresa por algunos segundos, antes de volver a preguntar.

\- ¿Y ese pastel que trajiste?

Deckard solo hizo un mohín ante aquello.

\- Cualquiera puede hacer un simple pastel, Miss América.

Ambos Hobbs miraron al inglés con ojos grandes y redondos por la sorpresa, porque ese pastel NO había sido cualquier cosa. Aunque sencillo, había estado delicioso, y ambos habían lamentado el que se llegase a acabar.

La siguiente pregunta vino de parte de Sam.

\- ¿Podemos hacer esos eclairs ahora? ¡Ya terminé mi tarea! ¡Yo te ayudo!

Deckard frunció el entrecejo haciendo un repaso de los ingredientes necesarios y de lo que estaba a la mano en la casa.

\- Bueno, tendríamos que conseguir algunas cosas que faltan, pero...

\- ¡Vamos!- interrumpió Sam aquella explicación mientras se levantaba de un salto e iba por su chaqueta.

Su papá no dudó un segundo en seguirla, antes de volver por Deckard, obligarlo a dejar la tablet en la mesa de centro, pararse y dirigirse a la cochera junto con ellos.

Después de eso, Sam se había dedicado a interrogar a Deckard sobre lo que sabía hacer, llegando casi a vibrar de emoción cuando la respuesta terminó siendo un virtual 'Cualquier platillo en el mundo, siempre y cuando tenga una receta'. Y lo mejor de todo era que Deckard nunca le decía que no ante algún pedido.

Si estaban en la calle y Sam veía algo exótico en una vitrina, anuncio o tras las ventanas de algún restaurante, o en la sala viendo la televisión o revisando el ordenador, y aquello llamaba su atención; era 90% seguro que estaría en el menú de la siguiente semana que Deckard se quedase en la casa de los Hobbs.

A partir de allí, parrilladas, barbacoas o frituras iban de la mano de papá, así como platillos simples durante el día a día que Deckard no estuviese en casa; todo lo demás era obra del británico, desde el desayuno hasta la cena.

Los Hobbs no podían estar más felices.

Y sucedía que aquello también hacía feliz a Deckard.

Así que era obvio que ante el ofrecimiento de una sopa de verduras por parte de su cocinero favorito, la niña luchase contra su propio desgano y nauseas por aceptar.

\- ¿Después?- preguntó con la voz en un hilo.

Deckard la miró con una sonrisa preocupada antes de voltear a ver a papá.

\- ¿Es molestia si me quedo contigo cuidándola?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No!... Claro que no. En realidad me gustaría mucho.- fue la respuesta de papá.

Y Sam vio a Deckard asentir antes de voltear hacia ella de nuevo.

\- Entonces vuelvo en un rato, muñeca ¿Está bien?

Sam asintió y Deckard salió de la habitación.

\- ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy seguro que tenemos lo suficiente para una sopa de verduras en la cocina.- dijo papá mientras se paraba e iba detrás del inglés.

Deckard paró a la mitad del camino hacia la salida y miró al otro con una ceja alzada.

\- Salvia y menta para hacer té. También jengibre, porque si no has comprado más desde la última vez que estuve aquí, lo que hay no va a alcanzar. Eso, entre otras cosas.

Luke frunció el entrecejo.

\- ¿Para qué?

Deckard lo miró casi incrédulo.

\- ¡Para bajarle la fiebre a Sam, por supuesto! ¿Estás seguro que ya has cuidado antes de tu hija cuando ha estado enferma? ¿Cómo demonios le bajaste la fiebre entonces?

\- Medicina... y baños tibios.- respondió Luke escuetamente, un poco incómodo ante las preguntas del otro. Sobre todo porque seguro Emere estaría de parte de Deckard aquí, pues era ella la que usualmente venía a impartir remedios caseros- ¿Y de dónde sacas tú todo eso?

Deckard emitió un pequeño gruñido.

\- De cuando cuidaba a Owen y Hattie cuando ellos estaban enfermos.

\- Oh... ¿Tu mamá te hacía que la ayudases?- preguntó entonces Luke un poco más apaciguado.

Y Deckard tuvo que morderse la lengua para no responder que no, mamá no le hacía ayudarla porque usualmente mamá no estaba en casa.

Tal vez Deckard Shaw fuese solo 4 y 7 años mayor que sus hermanos Owen y Hattie respectivamente, pero en cuanto Má se había asegurado de enseñarle como cambiar un pañal de manera correcta y como prender la hornilla para calentar la comida sin quemar la casa, había sido Deckard quien se había hecho cargo de un Owen de apenas 7 meses de edad.

Y es que una estafadora profesional no puede traer dinero a casa con 3 niños colgando de sus brazos, y Dá nunca había sido lo que se pudiese llamar una persona constante ni confiable en la vida de sus vástagos.

Por lo tanto había recaído en Deckard la responsabilidad de mantener a salvo a sus hermanos y cuidarlos, evitando que alguien supiese como se llevaban en realidad a cabo las cosas tras las puertas cerradas del hogar de los Shaw. El mayor de los hermanos lo había entendido y aceptado sin siquiera parpadear ¿Por qué hacerlo? Las cosas eran como eran y todos debían de hacer su parte.

Y tal vez hacía muchas décadas de aquello, pero aún seguía siendo un tema difícil de aceptar por espectadores ajenos a la realidad de su vida en aquél entonces.

Luke Hobbs incluido, aunque aquello le partiese el corazón.

Así que Deckard se encogió de hombros y asintió.

\- Hmmm, ya veo.

\- Como sea, ya vuelvo campanita.

\- Estaremos esperando, princesa.

40 minutos después, Deckard despertaba a Sam para darle té de salvia antes de dejarla dormir otra vez.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sam se mantuvo entre adormilada y dormida esa noche, con ambos hombres velando su sueño en turnos intercalados, por lo que podría decirse que todo estaba bien.

O por lo menos lo estuvo hasta que llegó aquella llamada.

Sam acababa de cambiarse el pijama sudado y había vuelto a una cama con sábanas y cubrecamas limpios gracias a Deckard, cuando papá entró a la habitación con la mirada llena de preocupación y el teléfono móvil en la mano.

\- ¿Qué sucedió?- Sam escuchó que Deckard preguntaba a papá.

Se esforzó por mantener los ojos abiertos y fijos en su progenitor.

\- Don Nadie.- fue la respuesta.

\- ¿Una misión? ¿Ahora?

Papá asintió por completo abatido.

\- No es una de las que pueda rechazar. Lo intenté. Y debo salir de inmediato.

Deckard frunció el entrecejo y los labios antes de asentir.

\- ¿A qué hora llega tu hermana?

Como si fuese posible, papá se encogió sobre su sitio al dejar caer los hombros con aire derrotado.

\- Si es que sale a tiempo de la conferencia a la que la mandó su jefe... Pues mañana por la tarde o pasado por la mañana. Está en San Diego.

Un pequeño silencio se dejó sentir antes de que Deckard declarase.

\- No hay problema, me quedaré con Sam hasta que llegue Emere.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio?... No quisiera imponerte nada.

El británico resopló.

\- Como si eso fuese posible. Vamos Hércules, cuanto antes vayas, antes vas a regresar. Sam y yo vamos a estar bien.

Con ojos entrecerrados y a punto de volverse a dormir, Sam vio a papá acercarse a Deckard y besarlo en los labios.

Y en algún momento después de eso, estaba segura que fue papá quien besó su sien, asegurándole que pronto volvería.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Fue como montar en bicicleta tras la partida de Luke, al retomar todas esas pequeñas rutinas que alguna vez había llevado a cabo una y otra vez mientras cuidaba de sus hermanos enfermos. Todo volvió como si solo hubiesen pasado unas semanas desde que hiciese aquello, en lugar de más de 20 años.

Tener un té caliente en la tetera siempre a la mano, sábila para refrescar el rostro y manos de la niña enferma, un bol con agua y una toalla para limpiar su rostro sudoroso por la fiebre, y mentholatum para hacer frotaciones en pecho y espalda. Pijamas y ropa de cama listos para ser cambiados, y una sopa de verduras ligera para que Sam comiese a la mínima señal de apetito. Tomar la temperatura y administrar los medicamentos cada cierto número de horas, y vigilar que su sueño fuese tranquilo.

Incluso había retomado el tararear canciones de ABBA, pues era el grupo favorito de Hattie cuando se sentía decaída.

Definitivamente era como si hubiese sido ayer que cuidó de Hattie la última vez.

Su propia tetera con té y uno de los libros de Luke, era todo lo que en realidad necesitaba para sí mismo.

Fue por eso que cuando sonó el móvil, frunció el entrecejo al ver en la pantalla que se trataba de un número privado.

Un bufido escapó de sus labios.

Si era Don Nadie llamando por una misión, ya podía irse preparando para escuchar hasta de lo que se iba a morir la tercera vez, luego que lo reviviese las dos previas.

\- ¿Papá?- escuchó Deckard la voz débil de la niña, y se obligó a quitar el gesto de molestia.

\- No lo creo, muñeca. Trata de descansar otro poco.- indicó el adulto mientras se retiraba a las afueras de la habitación con la intención de amenazar y gruñir a gusto.

Contestó.

\- ¡¿Qué?!- preguntó de mala gana, pero no fue la voz de Don Nadie la que se presentó del otro lado del teléfono.

\- ¡Deck! ¡Al fin!

\- ¿Oh'?- preguntó extrañado al reconocer la voz de su hermano menor, quien nunca llamaba a menos que hubiese un problema de por medio; lo cual lo hizo gruñir- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás?- preguntó finalmente en un siseo, intentando no sobresaltar a Sam, quien de nuevo había caído en un sueño inquieto.

\- ¡Estoy en Dubai! ¿Ayuda?- vino la solicitud final.

Deckard lanzó otro gruñido y fue corriendo a la sala por su laptop, pues sea cual fuese el problema, dudaba poder dar más ayuda que la otorgada vía virtual.

\- ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó con premura, y sí... iba a necesitar la laptop y mucha paciencia. Y también audífonos y auricular.

No podía dejar a Sam sola en la habitación, pero tampoco dejar que la niña escuchase algo, menos si Owen Shaw estaba involucrado.

\- ¿Es papá?- volvió a escuchar a Sam preguntar bajito, ni bien entró a la habitación.

\- No cielo. Ni te fijes en esto, vuelve a dormir.- instruyó Deckard por instinto y con voz suave, olvidando que ya tenía el auricular conectado y prendido.

\- ¿Estás con alguien allí, Deck? ¡Wow! ¡Quiero detalles!- escuchó a su hermano menor decir divertido a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba, lo cual tan solo lo hizo gruñir de nuevo.

Sobre todo porque ni Owen ni Má sabían sobre su relación con Luke Hobbs. No porque se avergonzase, sino porque antes de anunciar algo, quería estar 100% seguro de lo que tenía, y era demasiado pronto para decir nada, aun cuando llevaban 8 meses como pareja.

Hattie estaba enterada, pero había sido por un mero desliz de su parte, y de todas maneras la opinión de la menor de los hermanos Shaw sobre Luke distaba mucho de lo que el resto de la familia pensaba, lo cual era otro aspecto a tener en cuenta.

\- ¡Métete en tus propios asuntos, Oh'! Y a menos que desees salir de ésta por tu cuenta, cierra el pico y ponte a trabajar. 

Los siguientes 87 minutos fueron un carrusel de emociones, como era usual para los hermanos, y Deckard solo se permitió respirar de nuevo cuando Owen se encontró a salvo; y luego de amenazarlo en caso viniese con algo parecido en un futuro próximo, cortó la comunicación para evitarse el interrogatorio sobre la misteriosa 'persona' que estaba con Deckard.

Tras aquello, fijó la mirada en la niña y luego en su reloj. Era hora de tomar la temperatura de nuevo.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Sam sintió que la sacaban del mundo de los sueños en contra de su voluntad.

\- Sam... Vamos muñeca, despierta.

\- ¿Deckard?- preguntó sintiéndose aún con malestar.

\- Si, soy yo.

\- ¿Papá?

\- Aún no regresa.

\- ... ¿Tía Emere?

\- Acerca de ella. Acaba de llamar, su jefe le ha asignado un trabajo en San Diego y no va a poder volver a Los Ángeles hasta dentro de unos cuantos días más. Seremos tú y yo hasta entonces ¿Está bien?

La información tardó un poco en ingresar a la cabeza de la niña, pero cuando lo hizo solo le quedó asentir.

\- Bien. Ahora ¿Qué tal un poco de sopa? Está recién hecha.

Sam volvió a asentir con debilidad.

A Deckard no le molestó en absoluto ser él quien la alimentase cucharada a cucharada a la vez, mientras cantaba bajito 'Chiquitita' de ABBA.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Luke suspiró aliviado al llegar a casa y parquear el vehículo dentro del garaje.

Hacía 6 días que había salido en la misión de Don Nadie y apenas el día anterior la había completado con éxito.

Pero en el intermedio había perdido el cargador del teléfono móvil entre otras cosas, y para cuando se vio en la posibilidad de llamar a casa, apenas le quedaba batería para unos minutos.

Llamó a Emere, por supuesto, pues se suponía que era ella quien estaba en casa cuidando de Sam.

Casi sufre un ataque cardiaco cuando ella lo sacó de su error, justo antes de que la batería muriese y la llamada se cortase.

Salió del vehículo rápidamente y entró a la casa, y se sorprendió de no escuchar ruido alguno.

Fue directamente al cuarto de Sam y no la encontró, ni a Deckard tampoco; y el corazón se le subió a la garganta.

O por lo menos así fue hasta que escuchó ruido provenir de su propia habitación.

Se dirigió hacia allá y se quedó en el marco de la puerta de entrada, mirando con curiosidad como Deckard acomodaba varias cosas sobre la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, del lado que estaba más cerca del baño; y 2 toallas grandes sobre la cama.

El baño por cierto se encontraba siendo utilizado en aquél momento, lo cual era notorio por el ruido del agua corriendo. Hasta que el agua dejó de correr y Deckard tomó una toalla y la abrió, listo para cuando la puerta se abriese.

Y pronto la puerta se abrió, dejando salir vapor y a una Sam envuelta en una toalla, pero con el pantalón del pijama y las pantuflas puestas.

Deckard ni lo pensó, envolvió el cabello de la niña con la toalla y comenzó a refregar por un buen rato, hasta que en un momento dado dejó la toalla ya húmeda sobre la cama, tomó la otra y envolvió el cabello de la niña con maestría.

\- Listo.- lo escuchó decir antes de verlo tomar un pote pequeño que abrió y por el olor pronto identificó que era mentholatum- Ahora a ponerte esto antes de que te enfríes. Frota tu pecho mientras yo froto tu espalda ¿Lista? Hasta que se absorba todo.

La niña asintió con seguridad antes de retirar la toalla que la cubría y que ambos frotasen tal y como fue indicado. Menos de 1 minuto después la parte superior del pijama, que estaba sobre la silla al lado de la cama, era tomada por Deckard y se la pasaba a Sam, quien se la colocó al instante.

\- ¿Te enfriaste?- preguntó Deckard con un tono de ligera preocupación.

\- No.- respondió Sam con una sonrisa, y Luke pudo ver que estaba mucho mejor de semblante.

Deckard asintió.

\- Ahora el cabello. Siéntate en la silla mientras conecto la secadora de pelo.

Segundos después Deckard secaba el cabello de la niña con paciencia, mientras desenredaba con un peine el cabello a medida que se iba secando.

Luke miró aquello sorprendido. No conocía esa faceta de Deckard.

\- ¿Qué dices de una trenza francesa?- preguntó el inglés de pronto, a lo que Sam asintió con emoción.

\- ¿Dónde aprendiste? A mi papá no le sale hacer trenzas francesas, solo las normales. Tía Emere dice que es porque tiene las manos grandes.

Deckard resopló ante aquello.

\- Es solo falta de práctica. Estoy seguro que con unos cuantos intentos, le podría salir algo decente.

\- ¿Y con quien practicaste tú?- preguntó Sam ansiosa de saber la respuesta.

\- Con mi hermana Hattie cuando era pequeña, mucho más que tú. Y con mi hermano Owen también, cuando decidía dejarse el cabello largo. Listo, ya está.

Luke miró impresionado aquello. No solo había sido rápido, sino que la trenza era perfecta.

Pero eso a Sam no parecía importarle.

\- ¿Le hacías trenzas a tu hermano?

Deckard se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, claro. Si eso era lo que quería ¿Quién era yo para decirle que no?

\- ¿Y aún les haces trenzas?

\- Bueno, Hattie se arregla su propio cabello por lo general. En cuanto a Owen... Se dejó crecer el cabello de nuevo, y la última vez que lo trencé fue hace como 2 meses. Me pidió una trenza de cascada. Si quieres te hago una la próxima vez.

\- Ooooh...- expresó Sam con sorpresa y admiración, mientras asentía.

Pero en caso que hubiese querido decir algo más, la intención se perdió cuando divisó a su padre en la puerta.

\- ¡Papá!- gritó antes de pararse de la silla e ir en línea recta a los brazos del hombre.

\- Luke.- exhaló Deckard en un suspiro al ver al otro sano y salvo en casa.

\- ¡Mírate, nenita! Ya se te ve mucho mejor.- exclamó Luke mientras abrazaba y luego llenaba de besos a su hija.

\- ¡Deckard me cuidó mucho, papá!

\- Eso veo.- respondió el hombre antes de dirigir la mirada llena de agradecimiento al mencionado- ¿Y ese olor? ¿Acaso te bañaste con mentholatum en lugar de agua y jabón?- preguntó con una mueca de fingida seriedad que hizo reír a la niña.

\- ¡Nooooo! ¡Pero me hice frotaciones en el pecho y la espalda! Es para terminar de curarme ¿Verdad, Deckard?

\- Eso mismo.- le dijo el inglés a la pequeña antes de dirigirse al padre- ¿Te fue bien?

Luke asintió, y allí dejaron ambos el tema. Por lo menos hasta que estuviesen solos.

\- Justo iba a hacerle el almuerzo a Sam. Ayer por fin hicimos algo más consistente que sopa.

\- ¡Puré y pollo al vapor! ¡Y no era puré instantáneo!

\- Suena delicioso.

\- Pues me alegra que lo pienses, porque es el menú de hoy también ¿Qué tal si te das un baño? Sam, a la cama de tu papá antes que te enfríes, así conversan si es lo que quieres hacer, o si no lo acompañas. Yo voy a meter estar toallas a la lavadora y me pongo a hacer el almuerzo.

Sam obedeció de inmediato mientras Luke se metía al baño con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

Por un momento pensó en hacer algún comentario sobre como su princesa parecía haber subido de nivel a reina de la casa, pero la verdad no quería que luego Deckard sintiese aquello como una queja, porque era todo lo contrario.

Le gustaba esta faceta del inglés, y esperaba verla más seguido en el futuro.

Por lo pronto, los dos integrantes de la familia Hobbs se iban a dejar mimar un poco más por Deckard.

Y luego buscarían excusas para que sucediese una y otra vez.

**The End**

**Notas de la autora:**

Esta soy yo no teniendo ningún control sobre mi misma de nuevo.

Estoy obsesionada con este par, con esta serie en particular y no se cuando voy a parar... y tampoco quiero hacerlo. 

Aunque igual estoy tratando de ponerme con algunos fics de otros fandoms/shipps... no se preocupen.

Espero que este Deckard mamá gallina les haya atraído al leerlo tanto como a mí al escribirlo. Tengo justo este HC, de que fue Deckard quien crió a sus hermanos menores durante la niñez de ambos hasta donde pudo, antes de enlistarse en el ejército británico (Change my mind). Y ahora está volcando todo ese instinto en Sam, ya que por fin tiene en quien volcarlo (aunque aún lo haga sobre Hattie y Owen cuando puede, pero no es lo mismo cuando tus hermanos ya son adultos ¿O sí?)

En fin, dejo de molestar tanto.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

**_Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias._


End file.
